OIL SHORTAGE, NOT IN LAND UNDER THE ROCKIES
by Jaxhawk While Food Supplies Get Scarce We Swim On Lake Of Oil http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R_eFAtJM6tI/AAAAAAAACtE/e16ohQv530c/s1600-h/gorenut.jpg http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R_eCMNJM6rI/AAAAAAAACs0/QOO_nWYDIrY/s1600-h/cartruck.jpg http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R_eCMNJM6qI/AAAAAAAACss/b12vsnlJpec/s1600-h/corn.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R_eCMdJM6sI/AAAAAAAACs8/dxHLuSjfwjY/s1600-h/thumbnail.jpg Very recently, the U.S. Energy Department announced the results of a land survey... It was conducted to determine the official amount of oil a thousand feet deep in the Rocky Mountains...They reported this stunning news:We have more oil inside our borders, than all the other proven reserves on earth. Here are the official estimates: 8-times as much oil as Saudi Arabia 18-times as much oil as Iraq 21-times as much oil as Kuwait 22-times as much oil as Iran 500-times as much oil as Yemen...And it’s all right here in the Western United States. James Bartis, lead researcher with the study says, “We’ve got more oil in this very compact area than the entire Middle East.” More than 2 TRILLION barrels. Untapped. “That’s more than all the proven oil reserves of crude oil in the world today,” reports The Denver Post While we sit on an ocean of oil that could make the USA independent of the "bloody" Arabs, food grains are being diverted from the production of things people need to sustain life, to a "hair brained" fuel called "bio-fuel. A fuel made out of any grain product that is more costly to make and less fuel efficient when it is used! Refineries that are already more than forty years old and burdened with at least a dozen additives that must be added to gasoline processed to comply with various State laws. Now have to retool to make the wonder fuel. A fuel that destroys fuel injectors and has a bigger "carbon foot print" than gasoline! If you haven't noticed food prices on cereals, breads, ice cream and most everything we eat has gone up since the "Goreites" convinced even President Bush and aspiring President McCain of the need to convert to bio-fuels. The main reason is this:Corn prices jumped to a record $6 a bushel Thursday, driven up by an expected supply shortfall that will only add to Americans' growing grocery bill and further squeeze struggling ethanol producers. Corn prices have shot up nearly 30 percent this year amid dwindling stockpiles and surging demand for the grain used to feed livestock and make alternative fuels including ethanol. Prices are poised to go even higher after the U.S. government this week predicted that American farmers -- the world's biggest corn producers -- will plant sharply less of the crop in 2008 compared to last year. The F word will soon be heard, and I don't mean the nasty word, but famine! Everyone, including myself, wants clean water and air that is safe to breath. But the approach we have taken will not reduce the carbon monoxide in the air or the nitrous oxide that diesel trucks give off profusely. What it will do is provide a famine in third world countries and a food shortage here in the USA that is unimaginable by the average American. For the sake of the spotted owl, snail darter and the Salt Creek Tiger Beetle, people like the The World Conservation Union(IUCN) have convinced our elected representatives that drilling for oil is less important to our way of life than these creatures survival. The next time you fill your gas tank don't curse big oil. They make 8% profit no matter what the cost at the pump. Blame the politicians and the Leftists who influence policy in Washington. And it will only get worse, until people finally wake up to the biggest hoax perpetrated on the American people in the past hundred years. By then Gore, Bush and many other politicians and corporate types will have made their millions on the newest scam, carbon credit trading, and our way of life as we know it today will have vanished! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: April 6, 2008 Category: April 2008 Category: OIL Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions Category: FOSIL FUEL Opinions Category: BIO-FUEL Opinions Category: ECOLOGY Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.